Economic Growth
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Yao's growing economy makes him increasingly aroused.


This is a deleted fanfic I posted before, but I just have an announcement and so I'm reposting it. There is a contesting starting on January 1st to June30th where **I will BUY ANY DOUJINS** for you. For more information please go to my profile!

* * *

_This is a drabble written purely for fun. Please excuse the lazy/sloppy/bad writing_

** Part 1 **

"Ivan…," Russia's ears perked up at the breathless way China said his name.

He turned and was surprised by the sight of the smaller nation standing only a few feet before him. Was he running a fever? Short of breath, flushed cheeks, and glazed over eyes; he must be. Russia quickly strode over to feel the other's forehead. Hm, a little warm but nothing to be alarmed about.

"Ah…ahh, Ivan…." China breathed again, clutching the large hands.

Russia raised his eyebrows in question, "Yes?"

Without warning, the slender man buried his face into Russia's chest, slim arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Little Jao," Russia said alarmed, "What's wrong? Are you-"

"Ivan," China lifted his earnest eyes to Russia's, "I want to have sex."

Russia choked on air; he was beyond shocked at the older and often icy nation whose demeanor was colder than his coldest winters.

"Wh-what did you say? I think I heard you wrong."

China tiptoed as his hands drifted up the Russian's waist to his neck, trying to bring the blonde in for a kiss, "I need you right now. Please.... please make love to me."

For once in his life, Russia was flustered. He tried to unwind China from him, looking around nervously, "We can't. We're still at the UN for god sake's."

"Vanya…."China whispered and Russia could feel his control slipping. China never, if ever, used the diminutive form of his name. It was always 'Ivan' and sometimes 'Russia' if he displeased the Chinese. He had always wanted China to use the pet name. Still he hesitated.

China pouted, growing frustrated every second. Maybe another ploy was needed.

He dropped his arms from Russia's shoulders, almost whimpering from the lost of contact, "If you won't, Vanya, then maybe Yong Soo or America will."

Just as expected, Russia's control snapped. Growling his disapproval and without saying a word, he threw China over his shoulders, promptly stomping to find an empty room. China just wanted Russia to hurry up and have his way with him.

As Russia began tearing off the knot in his tie, China thought, "If this kept up, he was going to have to visit Ivan a lot more...."

_Stupid economic boom_

** Part 2 **

Ivan was just about to doze off during the UN meeting, the usual shouting and arguing between Arthur and America lulling him to sleep when he felt something run along the inside of his legs. He jerked awake, his eyes instantly darted to find Belarus, but she was all the way on the other side of the room, pointedly ignoring the love struck gaze of Toris. The foot went up higher, grazing the inside of his thigh now. Cold sweat ran down his back as he smiled tightly at the person sitting across from him. China winked when their eyes met.

This...was not good.

Before he could fully formulate a plan of escape, America announced they should all take a lunch break and reconvene in an hour. Ivan glanced in the stupid blond in disbelief before sliding his eyes back to Yao. China was grinning at him. A grin that said, "Plenty of time."

China barely called out Russia's name when Ivan quickly bounded out of his chair, knocking it over in his haste, running for the door.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." He had barely walked more than a few feet when a familiar slender body tackled him from behind with surprising force, knocking them both to the floor.

"Where are you going, Vanya~"China straddled the struggling body beneath him, smiling. "The stock market just rose...I need-"

"No! NO!" Russia clawed at the floor, trying to get away. "No more, Jao! Please. I c-can't give you anymore oil! I need to sleep! My body can't take it anymore."

"Ah! Is that the empty office we used last time? Perfect!" Ignoring the pleading cries of the Russian, China dragged Ivan towards the empty room, all the while with Russia screaming no, leaving claw marks on the floor.


End file.
